Skelebros and a Vampire (Up for Adoption)
by MilkyDad101
Summary: It has been nearly a year since the barrier fell. The monsters of Mt. Ebott have successfully integrated into the society of humans, as well as a secret group of monsters that appear human. Their was only one thing left to do: learn more about these groups. Join Sans and Papyrus as they spend next few years at Yokai Academy. (Have ran out of ideas, up for adoption.)
1. Prolouge

**Hello everybody! This is my first fanfic, so be courteous and tell me if I need to fix anything.**

 **I do not own Undertale or Rosario + Vampire.**

 **Inside the Headmasters Office.**

The room was dark and gloomy, hardly any sunlight escaped through the heavy curtains. The cloaked Headmaster sat behind his desk, frowning slightly at the pair in front of him. The first was a tall man with short cropped white hair. He had a pale complexion and his face was sucken slightly, as if he was malnourished. He wore a black suit over under a lab coat, as well as a gray scarf. His most prominent feature was his eyes; one blue, one orange. Two scars coming from both his eyes. The second was a short woman, about half of the man's size. She too had white hair, but was longer and done in a ponytail. Her complexion was the same as the mans, but she sported some color through odd make-up; Making her appear as a Mexican sugar skull. She wore a red poufy dress.

The headmaster sighed. "This is a highly unusual request, Mister Gaster. The school year has long since started. Are you sure sending them now is a good idea?"

The man, presumably Gaster, nodded. "I am sure. Under the right circumstances, we would have sent them in the beginning, but there were some unavoidable consequences…" His voice sounded odd, as if he was talking through a static filled radio.

"Unavoidable my _extermo_!" The woman huffed, a Spanish drawl in her voice. "If you hadn't been in your lab all the time, I would have told you about the school had them sent!"

Gaster held up his hands in the universal meaning 'hold on.' "Please dear, could we not do this now?"

She crossed her arms. "Fine. But you will have to explain yourself once we get home Wing Ding!" She glared sharply at Gaster.

As the two argued, the Headmaster picked up the two files the sat on his desk and looked over them once more. He let out a sigh and sent them down. "Very well. I am glad to say that your sons shall be attending the Academy. How soon are we to expect them?"

"That should arrive here next week. We need to make sure they have all their necessary equipment, as well as do the finishing touches on their human disguises." Gaster said.

The Headmaster got up from his chair. "Alright, I shall inform the teachers of the new students."

The two nodded and made their way to the exit. The woman hesitated for a moment before turning to the Headmaster. "Are you sure my _niños_ will be safe here?"

The Headmaster smiled. "Don't worry Miss Herman. Our school has strict rules on violence. I assure you that they'll be safe here."

Gaster stopped too. He looked over his shoulder at the Headmaster. His form flickered for a moment, showing a skeleton of the same appearance. Its eye sockets glowing blue and orange. "They'd better."


	2. Sans and Papyrus

**First off, I'm glad I got some honest feedback for this. Second, I'm sorry I took so long to do this. I have other projects going on and this isn't exactly top priority. Expect more recent updates.**

 **I do not own Undertale nor Rosario + Vampire.**

 **Inside the Tunnel…**

A yellow bus sped down the dimly lit tunnel, its engine echoing throughout it. Inside there were few occupants, excluding the bus driver. Two boys sat together near the front. One tall the other one short. The taller one had bone white hair and orange eyes, he had a large smile plastered on his face. He wore the usual academy uniform, except for a tattered orange scarf wrapped around his neck. The very air around him seemed to be brimming with excitement. The shorter one appeared to be the exact opposite. He also had white hair, but had blue eyes hidden beneath his eyelids, as well as a toothy smirk. He had also changed the uniform a bit. He had switched the jacket with a thick blue sweater, with white fur trim. While the other seemed to seem to radiate energetics, he seemed to radiate laziness, possible because he seemed asleep.

The bus driver glanced at them through his mirror. ' _heh, talk about polar opposites. You would never guess that these two were brothers.'_ He thought.

A bright light appeared at the end of the tunnel, which the sped towards and was soon engulfed by it. It slowly came to a halt at what appeared to be a bus stop, A wide sea of water crashing below the nearby cliff.

"Alright, this your st-" The driver barely said it before the taller one jumped up from his seat and grabbed the other kid by his hood. "COME ON SANS! THIS IS OUR STOP!" The driver winced slightly at the kids loud voice, though the other one hardly stirred. The shorter one opened one of his eyes. "come on bro, just five more minutes." His voice was barely a whisper and a lot more deep. The taller one let out a sigh. "SANS, YOU LAZY BONES! SLEPT THROUGH THE ENTIRE BUS RIDE! WHICH WAS EXACTLY TWO HOURS! WAKE UP!" He climbed down the bus stairs. The other one, presumably Sans, tucked under his arms. The driver nodded to them. "See ya around kids." As soon as they left, he closed the bus doors behind them and turned around going back into the tunnel.

Papyrus waved as the bus left. "GOODBYE!" His look suddenly became stern as he glanced at Sans, who was still under his arm. He put him down on the ground. "ALRIGHT SANS, WAKE UP!" Sans gave a wide, fake yawn as he scratched his back. "heya bro, have we gotten there yet?" "OF COURSE WE HAVE! WE ARE NO LONGER ON THE BUS ARE WE?"

Papyrus let out a sigh before regaining his cheerfulness. He stretched his arms out. "WE ARE FINALLY HERE BROTHER! WE WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO INTERACT WITH HUMANS!" Sans looked up at Papyrus. "they're not humans, remember? there monsters like us. they only appear human." Papyrus froze a bit before regaining his composure. "OF COURSE! DID YOU EXPECT THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO FORGET! NOW LET'S GET GOING! WE DO NOT WANT TO BE LATE! NYEHEHE!" Papyrus ran to an opening of a dead forest, presumably the way to the academy. Sans stood there for a minute, looking at the spire that rose from the school. He shook his head. ' _i hope that dad was right about this place.'_ He walked towards the entrance, dragging his feet slightly.

 **Whoo! Second chapter done! For those of you wondering, the R+V cast will be introduced next chapter. See you later everybody.**


	3. New Students Pt 1

**Hello everybody, I'm glad I'm getting some positive feedback on this. For those of you wondering when exactly this takes place, it is currently in the middle of season one. With most of the main cast, which is Tsukune, Moka, Kumuru, and Yukari.**

 **I do not own Undertale nor Rosario + Vampire**

 **Near the school entrance…**

The academy appeared as an old gothic church, with a few odds and ends to make it appear more school like. It was surrounded by tall, dead trees as well as what appeared as a few gravestones. Dozens of students were walking towards the school entrance, talking with one another. Among these students was a dark brown-haired teen. He wore the usual academy uniform with a tan bag around his shoulders. His name is Tsukune Aono, and he is a human.

How and why he was here was a mystery. Though it was a great danger for him to be here. If he was discovered, there was a great chance that he would be killed. Yet he still attends the academy.

As he made his way through the halls of the school, he thought. He thought about all that has happened the last few weeks. All the friends he had made, all the people he fought (i.e. ran away from), and the many misadventures that had happened in school.

As he thought, he had barely any time to noticed the blue blur hurtling towards him. "Tsukkkkuuuunnneee!" He was tackled to the ground, letting out a slight yelp. On top of him sat a light blue haired girl, she wore a cream-colored vest instead of the usual academy coat.

"Kumuru?! What are you-?" His sentence was muffled as she pulled him into spine crushing hug, his face pressed against his bosom.

"Why, making sure I'm the first one to see you before the others ruin my fun." She purred, hugging him tighter.

Before Tsukune was suffocated to death, a pink haired girl, who evidently was trying to stop Kumuru earlier, arrived. She grabbed hold of Kumuru's arms and pulled her from Tsukune, who let out a deep breath.

"Kumuru! Let go of him before you hurt him!" With a mighty tug, she pulled the girl off of Tsukune and set her down roughly. "Hey! Watch it!" Kumuru growled before stalking off, heading towards the classroom.

"Are you alright Tsukune?" Moka asked helping him up.

"Yeah, I think I just bumped my head." He felt the back of his head, wincing slightly. When he brought his hand back, a small amount of blood was coated on his fingertips.

Moka's nose twitched slightly at the metallic scent. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that went through her mind. "Come on, we don't want to be late for class."

(-LineBreak-)

The class of 213 was now in session. The remnants of the incursion in the hallway (besides Kumuru's glare at Moka) was gone. Mrs. Nekonome, a feline-esque teacher, cleared her throat to get the classes attention. "Alright class, settle down. Now I have some big news. Today we will be having two new students coming to our class today."

There was a slight murmur around the class. New students? This late into the semester?

She waited for the whispering to die down before continuing. "These two are apparently brothers, so I want all of you to-"

Before she could finish, the door to the classroom blew open. All heads turned towards two silhouettes, one tall one short. "GREETINGS, FELLOW CLASSMATES!"

 **Whoo, clifhanger! Please give me your feedback.**


End file.
